


It's Not My Place (In the 9 to 5 World)

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, My newest ticket to hell, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Chanyeol is the FBI agent watching Kyungsoo. No, really. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo just wants to have some fun (when he isn’t watching bad British comedies, leaving long comments on recipe posts, or liking dog photos, that is). A The-FBI-Agent-Watching-Me inspired fic because I can.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. Title taken from the Ramones song bc the Ramones are where it's at. It is filthy and probably will be filthier in part 2 (which I will work to have done this week). I just…hello I love this idea / runs. 
> 
> Runs back to tell Consorte thank you because when I have a dirty idea she knows exactly how to make me see it in an even dirtier way. Ily /runs far, far away
> 
> PS inaccurate depictions of surveillance and FBI management. Sorry to the FBI agent watching me. ILY thanks for hanging out while I write all this smut, you are the best! Nothing against you and your chosen profession (and dude, I don’t see you like that so chill) Also you better ship Xiuhan, Chansoo, and Seho, my god you see enough of it.

Chanyeol shrugged his thick coat off his shoulders, pulling it off and throwing it over the barstool. Next was his scarf and then his hat, the stupid panda one that Sehun had insisted on buying him for his birthday last year. He hated having so many layers on. He was insanely sick of winter, among other things.

He sat down, nodding towards the bartender to signal he wanted his usual. The place was nearly deserted at this time of the evening, only a few regulars hanging around, crying into their beers….which is exactly what he came there to do. He usually didn't make a detour to the corner bar unless he was feeling pensive, wanting a beer and someone to talk to.

Baekhyun was back a minute later, import beer in hand. He uncapped it and set it down on a small, pink bar napkin. “Rough day?”

Chanyeol grabbed the beer, taking a sip before he dared to answer. “Yeah.” He wiped the liquid from his lips with the back of his hand, probably looking all kinds of rude and unkempt, but he could give a lesser shit. It really had been a horrible day.

“You too? My day was shit. Horrible. Fucking horrible.”

Chanyeol looked to his left. Junmyeon was a few bar stools away, a perma-frown on his face. He was nursing a bloody mary, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. His grey jacket was folded on the bar, the expensive fabric soaking up a spilled drink – which he apparently either didn’t notice or chose to ignore.

Junmyeon’s shoulders fell. “I was fired.”

Oh. Well, at least his day hadn’t been _that_ bad, at least not in comparison. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You guys need a pick me up. You’re making me depressed,” Baekhyun sing-songed, heading towards the jukebox. Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to tell him that a round of Lady Gaga wasn’t going to cure him of his sour mood and he highly doubted Junmyeon even knew who Lady Gaga was, so it most certainly wasn’t going to work for him.

“They said they are downsizing,” Junmyeon explained, voice cracking. “Which apparently means they don’t need an accounting manager. Like what the fuck even…”

“What are you going to do?” Chanyeol asked, the first strains of Telephone starting to play.

Junmyeon sighed. “I have a few months’ severance pay.”

“That’s good.”

“I guess look for a new job.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement. That seemed logical.

“What about you? Are you guys hiring?” Junmyeon asked, sounding extremely dejected.

“Nah, you don’t want to work with me.’ Chanyeol waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Where do you work? I don’t think you’ve ever told me,” Junmyeon leaned closer, suddenly forgetting his own problems in a moment of curiosity.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. He always found himself debating if he should tell the truth when people asked about his job. Sometimes it was easier to lie, to make up some bullshit, uninteresting office job. His line of work tended to fascinate people for the wrong reasons, leading to a string of questions. Begrudgingly (and maybe, _just maybe_ because Junmyeon needed something to take his mind off his troubles) he decided to be honest. “The FBI.”

Junmyeon’s mouth made an _O_. “No shit?”

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean you carry a gun?” Junmyeon asked, scooting over to the bar stool next to Chanyeol. So began the questions.

“Yeah, I do,” Chanyeol answered, shifting in his seat. “What else do you want to know?”

  


A career with the Federal Bureau of Investigation wasn't something Chanyeol had dreamed of. When he was a kid he wasn’t playing cops and robbers, watching police shows and dreaming big. He was a slacker, someone who did well in school if he decided to apply himself, which rarely ever happened. So he surfed through school with barely passing grades and plenty of parent-teacher conferences full of warnings and reprimands.

Through all the bad grades and falling asleep in class, he kept himself dedicated to one thing. Computers. He loved everything about them, had loved them since he was a child and his parents bought an M4020 SX home. He was a natural, glued to the machine as much as his parents would allow it. He taught himself to code. Maximum PC was his bible, he cried in the middle of a store when his mother refused to buy him the magazine. He hit up Usenet sites back in the day and don’t even get him started on Linux.

It was the only thing he wanted to do with his life, assuming he could figure out how to apply what he learned to a “real job” (as his father liked to say). He did some freelance coding when he graduated from high school, mostly bullshit work while he continued to tinker around with his own stuff. He ended up at a local college, and much to his surprise became something of a teacher’s pet for his computational thinking professor.  A few months later the same professor was putting him in contact with someone who could help him figure out that “real job” but once he finished his degree.  

He went to Quantico, to the academy, when he turned twenty-two. Twenty weeks later he walked out with an assignment, a badge, and more security clearances than he ever thought existed.

Now, five years later, he had built a reputation for himself in the agency. He had jumped a few pay grades, proven himself to his superiors. He wasn’t rising through the ranks at lightning speed, per se, but he was doing well.

Which is why they had assigned him to a very sensitive case a few months back. One that required an agent with a proven track record and top notch programming and security skills. Someone like Chanyeol. It was an assignment with no end date in sight, and slowly, surely, Chanyeol found it was ruining him.

Do Kyungsoo had been arrested a year ago, part of a multi-state crackdown that had netted a group of hackers who had infiltrated the network of a top-tier defense contractor. Kyungsoo was ultimately cleared of the charge, but that didn’t mean they weren’t invested in watching him.

And by _they_ , it was really Chanyeol. It was his assignment, to monitor the activity of Do Kyungsoo. To record what he was doing, to observe his activities, who he spoke to, what they spoke about. Chanyeol had initially balked at the assignment, it sounded…. _kind of boring_. Sure, there was the aspect of being pitted (secretly) against another computer geek, someone who had a list of credentials and a degree from MIT, but Chanyeol had his doubts that Kyungsoo would let anything slip easily. It would probably be a bunch of monitoring him in chat rooms, reading text messages and trying to stay awake.

But he couldn't argue, it was his job. So he went into the office Monday through Saturday and watched, observed, recorded, from his space in his small office, his desk piled high with logs and monitors. He reviewed hours of activity when he was off the clock, speeding through computer logs while he kept an eye on Mr. Do’s live online and offline activities. A month passed, then another, without much to report.

And then March 1st rolled around. Chanyeol sat in his office, sipping a cup of the godawful free coffee they served at headquarters. He drummed his fingers on his desk, eyes trained on the screen. He was bored, so terribly bored. Kyungsoo had spent the morning reading articles about gardening (of all things). He checked his email (spam and something from his aunt) and then chatted with a friend using one-word answers.

Chanyeol stifled a yawn, staring at the screen as he tried to find some interest in the best way to plant Gardenias.

And then Kyungsoo was typing something into his browser. Chanyeol stared at the screen, the words not clicking until he saw the search results.

Do Kyungsoo, hacker extraordinaire, was looking for dildos. He clicked on the first result, some sleazy overpriced sex shop that promised free shipping and the best products.

Chanyeol almost spilled his coffee. He fumbled to put the cup on the desk, eyes going wide at the screen. _Kyungsoo was shopping for sex toys_.

Kyungsoo clicked on the site, selecting the category for _huge_. Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen some weird shit before. And honestly shopping for a dildo online wasn’t that weird in the grand scheme of things. Surveillance insured that you saw a multitude of personal things, and Chanyeol was used to it. But this…for some reason this…it felt strange. Maybe it was because he had gotten so used to Kyungsoo doing nothing exciting online that he would never have expected it.

Chanyeol folded his arms across his chest and watched as Kyungsoo added one to his cart, a large purple anal dildo with remote vibration control.

He felt his face grow warm as, much to his horror, a mental image popped up in his head.

It was worse because he had met Do Kyungsoo before, back when the man had been arrested. Chanyeol had been called in late at night, assigned to work on reviewing the information seized from his computer. He happened to pass by the interrogation room hours later as Kyungsoo was being lead out. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before they passed each other.

And damn if Chanyeol didn't (rather unprofessionally) have the thought at that moment that Kyungsoo was kind of….cute. Attractive. Dark rimmed glasses, small frame, nice features, short black hair.

And now Chanyeol could imagine him, stuffed full, moaning around the toy. _Shit._

He felt a tug in his pants as the idea went right to his cock. He looked away, trying to conjure up the un-sexiest images he could think of. Had it really been that long since he had been laid? Okay, so maybe a one night stand a year ago counted as a long time. He sighed, wanting to punch himself.

A few minutes later Kyungsoo was back to gardening articles, but Chanyeol couldn’t get the image out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

Little did he know, it was only the beginning.

  


A week passed without another incident. Kyungsoo’s activity was in line with what Chanyeol had come to expect. An unwelcome wet dream a few days ago aside, the FBI agent almost forgot all about the toy. _Almost._

It was a Saturday evening and Chanyeol was still sitting in his office, pouring through logs while Kyungsoo’s screen displayed on a monitor to his left. He was supposed to be off work in another hour. He had plans to go straight from the office to a nearby pub to meet up with some old college friends, a long-planned get together that finally worked with everyone’s schedules. It would be a low-key but nice night. Only another hour to go…..

Chanyeol heard a voice emanate from the speakers synced to Kyungsoo’s equipment. He glanced over, expecting to see Kyungsoo watching a video (he had a horrible habit of watching god-awful British comedy on YouTube). He narrowed his eyes when he saw the screen was dark. Not black, like when Kyungsoo rebooted or shut his machine off, but dark.

Chanyeol swiveled his chair towards the monitor, curious what was happening. Seconds passed before a dim light appeared on the screen. Chanyeol turned to check the log, Kyungsoo wasn’t online at the moment, which meant whatever Chanyeol was seeing was offline on his machine. It was a few moments before he realized it was from the camera on Kyungsoo’s machine. He was recording something.

Chanyeol leaned forward in his chair, tenting his fingers on the desk he watched the screen. The light was adjusted, the camera going into focus. Another light was switched on, revealing the camera was pointed towards a bed.

He watched as someone walked in front of the camera. He realized it was Kyungsoo when he faced the camera, looking into it for a brief second before crawling up onto the bed. He was dressed in a long grey t-shirt, his hair (much longer than when Chanyeol saw him)  was messy like he had dragged his hand through it a half-dozen times.

“Do Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” Chanyeol whispered.

He grabbed a pillow and moved forward, until he was almost at the edge of the bed, the closest he could get to the camera without getting up. He turned, fluffing the pillow behind him.

Chanyeol swallowed, narrowing his eyes at the sight. His mind was going places it shouldn’t be going.

Kyungsoo turned back, but this time there was something in his hand, something he pulled out of the pillowcase. A small bottle.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol hissed. Was he recording something for a boyfriend? No, Kyungsoo didn’t have a boyfriend, he knew that. Hell, he knew pretty much everything about him. So why was he…?

Kyungsoo set the bottle beside him and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. He dragged it slowly over his head, revealing himself inch by inch. Tanned skin, plump thighs, his hard cock lying flushed against his stomach. Pert nipples, lean and muscular arms.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched. He couldn’t look away, his mind racing as he stared at the sexiest person he could ever remember seeing in his short life.

He grabbed the small bottle, clicking it open. He made a show of coating his fingers in lubricant before leaning back, widening his legs. He moved onto the pillow, which angled his body upwards, letting the camera pick up more of his backside.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip as he took in the sight of Kyungsoo’s parted thighs, knowing what was about to happen. He could feel his dick stir in his pants, the fabric tightening while he watched Kyungsoo bring his digits towards his entrance.

Was ethereal even a word to use in a case like this? Chanyeol didn’t know. All he knew is that holy hell Do Kyungsoo was on the screen in front of him, teasing around his hole with his fingers, making throaty noises.

He went slow, spreading the lubricant before he pushed one finger in.

Chanyeol watched, entranced, while Kyungsoo worked himself open. He added a second finger, then a third, moaning around them as he kept his thighs parted wide. Thrusting in lazily, small sounds of pleasure leaving him as he breached himself.

He wanted to touch himself, he was getting dangerously hard watching the show in front of him. But he reminded himself where he was, what he was doing, and he couldn’t. He just… _he couldn’t._

Kyungsoo fucked into himself, a squelching noise sounding over the speakers. His tanned skin was becoming flushed as he moved, digits loosening his entrance, thrusting in as he moaned.   

Chanyeol let a whine escape his lips, a noise of frustration, of longing.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out, then reached for something else behind him. Chanyeol’s breath hitched when he recognized the dildo that Kyungsoo had ordered the week prior.

It was huge, already slick with lubricant, glistening on the smooth purple surface. Chanyeol found his hips rocking forward, looking for some friction. He gripped the arms of his chair nails digging in. His frustration was building at the sight, at the way his body was reacting when he knew it was so wrong.

Kyungsoo brought the dildo between his legs, pressing the head in with a cry. It was so fucking big, way too big for him, Chanyeol thought. Yet he pushed, hard and fast, letting the toy breach his body while his thighs clenched. He didn’t lean back until it was fully inside him, his hole stretched impossibly wide around the toy.

He had the remote in his hand, a small black box. He pressed a button and let it fall to the bed, rasping out while the dildo vibrated in his ass.

Chanyeol shut his eyes, unable to take it anymore. He could still hear though, and the moans, the beautiful noises of pleasure that Kyungsoo left, ensured that he remained hard and wanting.

It went on for a few minutes before Kyungsoo was crying out loudly, a strangled noise of satisfaction as he came. Chanyeol dared to open his eyes a minute after, looking at the screen he saw Kyungsoo lying on his side on the bed, the toy next to him. He looked fucked out, sated, face flushed, lips glistening with spit. He was so fucking beautiful it hurt.

A second later the camera shut off, leaving Chanyeol with a black screen and a raging erection. He groaned, pounding his hand on the desk. _Fucking hell_.

Apparently, Do Kyungsoo wasn’t boring after all.

  


He couldn’t get it out of his head, the way Kyungsoo looked with the toy shoved up his ass, his body slick with sweat. His thighs, _fucking hell his thighs_. He was embarrassed that the first thing he did after work that day was to go home and jack off. Yeah, he missed hanging out with his friends for it but he had to do something. He couldn’t wait.

And over the next few days, he did it a few more times, the image of Kyungsoo’s legs spread wide getting him off every time.

Then the guilt set in. The knowledge he was jerking off to something that he wasn’t supposed to see, not really. Kyungsoo hadn’t known he was watching. He was a voyeur, getting off on someone else’s body without their consent.

After that, he just felt like a huge creep. He watched Kyungsoo read articles about environmental policies and watch videos about knitting, grimacing at least a dozen times a day as he thought about what he had seen and how he had reacted. He was a pervert and he had done something wrong.

_Terribly wrong._

And so he had stopped in for a drink only to find that Junmyeon had just been fired and Baekhyun still thought Lady Gaga was an FDA approved cure for sadness. He drank three beers before walking home, annoyed with everyone and everything.

  


The package arrived at his office the next day. It was in a small box, Chanyeol’s name written in small, perfect handwriting with a black marker. It had gone through all the security measures before it arrived on his desk. It was scanned, inspected, all standard FBI procedure. He eyed the package before reaching for it.

He tore the cardboard open and reached inside, his hand hitting something plastic. He shook the box onto his desk, a piece of paper falling alongside an item he didn’t recognize. He picked up the letter, unfolding the torn notebook paper, expecting it to be some kind of joke.

_Did you like the show? I thought you might be getting bored. You can thank me with this._

Chanyeol squinted, reaching for the item. Once he turned it over he stilled. It was a remote. A small…

The screen to his left flickered. _Kyungsoo_.

He was back on his bed, legs spread open, thighs glistening with lubricant. He had the dildo in his hand, teasing his entrance. Chanyeol couldn’t see his face but he could imagine it and the mental image went straight to his dick.

It definitely wasn’t a joke.

Chanyeol realized he was holding the remote. He dropped it onto the desk with a cry, wheeling his chair back a foot in horror.

“I was thinking about you,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice husked from the speakers. Chanyeol was thankful he had closed his door. God, if one of his co-workers heard….

“You must be so bored, watching me like this.” He pressed the dildo in lightly before moving it to circle his rim. “We can have fun together, you know. Aren’t we both kind of bored?”

He pressed it in with a pointed thrust, legs widening when he breached himself with the toy.  

“Make me cry,” Kyungsoo rasped.

Chanyeol hissed, looking away. He his eyes tightly while breathy moans echoed through the speakers.

“Don’t let me down, _Chanyeol.”_

The way he fucking _purred_ his name. Chanyeol groaned, throwing his head back. His dick was already twitching, heat creeping up his neck at the thought of what was in front of him. Kyungsoo, stretched impossibly wide, plush thighs open, knowing that Chanyeol could see it all. Asking Chanyeol to control it, to push him towards his release.

“I wish it was your dick inside of me,” Kyungsoo continued, “Fucking me open.”

Chanyeol covered his ears and attempted to think of _something,_ anything else. It didn’t work.

“Would you like to fuck me like this?”

Chanyeol turned his chair away. He faced the opposite wall. He stared at the white textured wallpaper, feeling like he was trapped in a nightmare. A very pleasant, very erotic nightmare.

“I wish you were here fucking me, not watching me. Are you touching yourself?”

“No, no, no, no.” Chanyeol stood up with a bolt, his chair skidding back towards the desk.

“Press the button, Chanyeol. I know you want to.”

He felt powerless, opening his eyes he looked towards the remote. _He could press one of the buttons_. He could. It was easy enough. The remote was only a few feet from him. Could they even work at this distance?

“No, no, no,” he muttered, wincing when Kyungsoo let out a whimper.

His eyes went to the screen, to the image of Kyungsoo rutting his hips, clenching around the toy. His thighs were wet with lubricant. His hand moved to his cock. He began to pump it, keening and bucking his hips, chasing a friction that wasn’t there.  

Chanyeol’s mouth felt dry as he watched. He gritted his teeth, never having wanted to touch himself so bad in his life.

“I–please,” Kyungsoo begged. He moved, awkwardly rolling on his side before moving onto his stomach, hoisting his ass in the air, hand going to press the toy deeper inside.

Chanyeol choked back a moan, a noise of appreciation, at the sight of Kyungsoo’s plump ass, cheeks pressing around the toy. He was beautiful, Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to be able to grab his ass, to grip his hips as he fucked him into the mattress. To run his hands over the tan skin, squeezing and caressing.

“Please,” Kyungsoo whined again, wiggling his ass.

Chanyeol looked toward his office door. Closed, but not locked. He tightened his jaw, knowing this was a point of no return. He walked the few feet to the door, locking it with a click before moving back to his chair.

Was he really doing this? Years of his career flashed before him, quickly replaced by the present when Kyungsoo whined yet again.

He reached for the remote, eyes trained on the screen. It felt heavy in his hand, the weight of his decision not entirely gone. But the image, the man before him…he couldn’t resist.

“Do Kyungsoo, you want me to make you scream?” he whispered, pressing his finger on the button.

Kyungsoo threw his head back, ass jutting out as the vibrations began. “Yes, more.”

Chanyeol tensed, his hand going to his crotch. He palmed his erection, the lightest touch making him hiss. He was painfully hard, the drag of his palm torture.

Kyungsoo stuck his ass out, thighs on full display while he sucked the toy inside. Chanyeol let his mind go wild, to what it would be like to have his cock in the place of the toy, Kyungsoo tight and hot around him, clenching while Chanyeol pounded into him.

He moved sloppily, unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand inside.

Kyungsoo shuddered, a blush of pink spreading along his thighs, his ass, the toy vibrating inside him.

“You want more?” Chanyeol husked, his hand going to his hard cock, his other pushing the button on the remote.

Kyungsoo reacted with a cry, pressing back, thighs quivering.

“You want me to ruin you?” Chanyeol pressed the button again. He squirmed in his chair, pulling his dick out. He sheathed it in his fist and began pumping, watching while the flesh on Kyungsoo’s ass slowly jostled with the vibration. Jiggling while Kyungsoo let out small, throaty moans.

“I bet you’re big,” Kyungsoo rasped. “Would fill me up.”

Chanyeol bit down on his bottom lip. “I’d fuck you for hours,” he grunted, pumping his cock. He never remembered being this hard, this turned on. “I’d fill you with my cum.” He pressed the button on the remote again and again, Kyungsoo slumping into the bed as the toy in his ass went into overdrive.

“Like– fuck, like that,” Kyungsoo cried out.

Chanyeol stroked himself harder, fist collecting pre-cum as he jerked along his length. If he could, he would grip Kyungsoo’s hips, fingers digging in as he filled him fully. Pumped him full of his cum, pressing against his prostate as they shared their pleasure. As he filled him fully.

Kyungsoo arched his back, clenching around the toy.

“I’m going to– “ It was a strangled noise, Kyungsoo’s deep voice shooting up, lilting as he rocked his hips, ass full.

Chanyeol pressed the button again, Kyungsoo letting out a loud moan as the dildo pressed into him, vibrating at a furious pace.

He worked his cock harder, sloppy pumps of his hand as the coil of heat in his stomach spread. He wished he was fucking Kyungsoo, bending him over, balls slapping against his skin while he thrust harder and harder into the tight heat.

Chanyeol threw his head back at the same time Kyungsoo came with a strangled sound.

“Chanyeol,” he cried, a noise that had the FBI agent kenning, body tensing up at the realization he was coming with his name on his lips.

A few more sloppy pumps of his cock and he was coming, cum landing on his dress pants, chest heaving at the heat that spread from his core, through his limbs.

He didn’t remember ever coming like this, ever feeling this intensity before. He sucked in a breath, watching the monitor, where Kyungsoo had collapsed bonelessly into the bed, twitching while the toy continued to vibrate inside of him. He relaxed into his chair, body feeling sated, mind still reeling from what he had dared to do.

“I knew you had it in you,” Kyungsoo said quietly, a shiver racking his body as he reached for the dildo that continued to press into his overstimulated bundle of nerves. He pulled it out with a gasp, letting it fall onto the bed behind him as he collapsed onto his side, facing the camera.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched for a different reason this time. Kyungsoo, fucked out, a small smile playing on his lips. Beautiful, face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. One leg lying lazily over the other, his plump, flushed thighs resting on the bed.

“And I heard you started with the M4020 SX…” Kyungsoo smirked. “Amateur.”

The screen went black, Kyungsoo’s machine turned off.

Chanyeol exhaled, cheeks puffing out.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, completely lost and more than a little in love.

  


The next day Chanyeol searched every regulations book he could get his hands on without going directly to Human Resources. He banged his head on his desk repeatedly while trying to justify his actions, looking for something, _anything_ ,  to tell him he wasn’t a total creep or degenerate.

“Of course it is fucking wrong you dumbass,” he hissed at himself.

It wasn’t like there was a line in the FBI rulebook that explicitly addressed remotely controlling a dildo shoved inside a surveillance target’s ass. Or jacking off in his office. He was being a moron. A moron that happened to have the remote to a dildo belonging to a sexy as hell hacker that knew he was watching.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He was going to go insane at this rate. In fact, he probably already was.

He had to talk to his boss about the issue, as difficult as it would be. He locked his computer and trudged out of his office, shoulders squared, mind a mess. He couldn’t admit it all, but he had to admit to some of it or it would destroy him.

  


“He um, well…” Chanyeol stared at the ugly grey carpeting, at the random stains Minseok left from spilling his coffee while he hurried out of his office.

“He what?” Minseok asked, sounding tired and annoyed. Chanyeol had managed to catch him in-between meetings, a lucky thing considering he was usually tied up in conference rooms for the majority of the day.

“He uh, did some rated stuff? I don’t uh, I feel…”

“A lot of people do rated stuff. Half of our surveillance archives are softcore porn,” Minseok shot back. “Why, does that embarrass you Park?”

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really. It is just...it is hard to explain.” He felt heat creep into his cheeks at the word _hard_. Oh god, he was like a hormonal teenager again.

“You can ask for a case reassignment if you want, but you know that. So why are you here?” Minseok challenged. He knew him too well.

“It feels wrong,” Chanyeol blurted out. “Seeing some of it.” And it felt wrong saying it that way when he knew damn well what he had done the day before.

Minseok sighed, fiddling with his pen. “If you believe it’s wrong, what is next? Is it wrong to watch him at all? You’re surveilling a target, Park. You’re bound to see private matters. You learned that in the academy.”

For some reason Chanyeol wanted to say “ _yeah, but this is Kyungsoo_ ” but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he stuttered out his next concern. “H-he knows I’m watching.”

Minseok blinked up at him. “How?”

“I don’t know!” Chanyeol rang his hands together, palms sweaty. “But he does.”

Minseok rocked back in his chair, looking thoughtful. “What has he done to indicate he is aware of our surveillance?”

Chanyeol bit his tongue. _Sent me the remote to his dildo with a note and cried out my name while coming_ didn’t sound like a worthy response if he wanted to keep his job. “He spoke to me on camera.” It wasn’t the complete truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

Minseok nodded, tapping his pen against his desk. He pursed his lips. “Park, you’re one of the best electronic surveillance experts we have. Your skills were specifically matched to the target. Even if he knows, I am confident that you can still surveil him without issue. We need you to watch what he is doing on his machine and so far I haven’t seen a report from you indicating your surveillance efforts have been hindered. If he breached another agency or was working with another target, their agent would inform us.  Let me ask you this, if he tries to mask his activity, do you think you can still find it?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered without missing a beat. It was the truth. If Kyungsoo was hiding something he would have found it by now.

“Then I see no reason for you to be taken off the case or the surveillance to stop. If you want to talk to an agency mental health expert, you can, of course,” Minseok said, tone softened. “And you know….” he paused for a moment before speaking. “It’s natural, for these things, certain actions of your target, to _affect_ you. Don’t be embarrassed and take care of it how you see fit.” The way he said it indicated just how much he had guessed.

Chanyeol muttered thanks before leaving, face flaming red. Had his boss just given him the approval to jack off? He was so confused he almost ran into Minseok’s secretary while leaving his office. He muttered apologies and scurried back to his office, one hundred percent certain what had just happened was not in any rulebook.

  


Everything was tame for a couple of days after Chanyeol met with Minseok. He found his mortification, his embarrassment, and guilt slowly starting to fade away. And in its place was…a new feeling to add to his ever-growing list.

Kyungsoo was nice, pleasant even. He sent emails to his parents every week asking how their dogs were. He ordered flowers for his little sister when she failed her driving test. He made sure to tell his friend’s happy birthday on all of their social media accounts, checking the list at least once every week to make sure he knew what was coming up. He watched a lot of puppy and kitty videos and commented nice things on gardening articles. He donated to the Red Cross and commented “cute” on every dog picture that came across his Facebook or Twitter.  Chanyeol (literally) couldn’t help seeing the little things Kyungsoo did aside from his more...exciting pursuits.

And that wasn’t helping matters. Because not only was Kyungsoo sexy, he was also apparently a great guy. And Chanyeol was not only lusting after him, he was starting to feel burgeoning affection for the man.

“I’m doomed,” Chanyeol whispered while watching Kyungsoo type out a two paragraph long compliment on someone’s mac and cheese recipe.

_Why couldn’t life ever be easy?_

And it wasn’t like he could talk to Kyungsoo, like he could be the one to say “Hey, by the way, talked to my boss…”

It was one-sided in the strangest of ways. He watched, Kyungsoo knew. And only one of them could speak to the other, knowing they would never receive a response.

Chanyeol laughed, a biting sound. Fucked up love life, huh?

 

“ _Chanyeol.”_

He swiveled towards the monitor, eyes going wide.

Kyungsoo was staring back at him, through the web camera. He was wearing a Rage Against the Machine shirt, his face puffy, hair a mess. He looked half asleep, and honestly, Chanyeol just wanted to kiss him.

“I hope you are having a nice day.” He had the most wicked of smiles, his plump lips spreading, innocence gone. “I have a surprise for you later.”

Chanyeol swallowed. It was stupid, he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t see him but he felt…he just felt like those dark eyes were boring holes into him. Teasing him. Staring into his _fucking soul_.

The screen flickered, returning to a view of Kyungsoo’s Facebook.

Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath, eyes still wide while he watched Kyungsoo respond to a few inane comments before going on a community volunteer board.

That was the final straw. He was completely convinced that Do Kyungsoo was, in fact, Satan. Had to be. There was no other logical explanation for it. None.

None at all.


	2. 2

 

Chanyeol tried, _he really tried_ to stay focused for the rest of the day. He filed the handful of reports that were due, but it took him twice as long as normal. He was horribly preoccupied with other matters, to say the least. Kyungsoo’s promise rang in his ears, making his throat go dry when he remembered it.

Whenever a noise emanated from the speakers synced to Kyungsoo's machine Chanyeol jumped, eyes going wide, heart beginning to race. Then he would realize it was Kyungsoo watching a video or a system noise, and he would fall into a false sense of security until the next noise sounded.

It was slow, methodical torture, and Chanyeol wasn’t a fan. Mostly. Maybe he was a little bit of a fan. It really didn’t help Minseok had all but wink-wink-nudge-nudged an approval for him to….to...

Chanyeol groaned, throwing his head back. He wheeled across his office, kicking his legs like a petulant child who was deprived of their favorite toy.

_Maybe I should just ask for a reassignment_ , he thought. But no, that would mean someone else would be on the receiving end of Kyungsoo's games and he hated that idea. He fucking loathed the thought of one of his co-workers seeing him ….experiencing him….

Was he getting possessive over his target?

He dragged his hands through his hair, kicking his legs in frustration. This was not the proudest moment of his career, by far.

  


_How did he know?_ That was the question that continuously fell by the wayside, Chanyeol's brain filled with less logical matters. Like how amazing Kyungsoo looked with a dildo shoved up his ass.

He took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chewing noisily while he tried to decipher the puzzle. If Kyungsoo hacked into the FBI’s database, he would have been caught. Chanyeol knew he was skilled, but he wasn’t _that_ skilled.

So if he didn’t track down the information himself, that meant someone else gave it to him. And that meant someone on the inside. Chanyeol didn’t go around telling his friends or family about his latest assignment, at least not in great detail. He didn't name drop or give away enough information to compromise the case. Only a fellow agent would know of his assignment, at least in enough detail to relay his name and location to the target.

But who would do it, and why? Kyungsoo wasn’t high on their priority list, he wasn’t working with foreign governments or anarchist groups that might have bought someone on the inside. Chanyeol doubted anyone would compromise their career without a hefty bribe, and Kyungsoo didn’t possess the funds to pay enough to make it worth it. He was a twentysomething hacker who lived in a modest apartment, living off what he made from freelancing. Why would anyone care to let him know Chanyeol was watching?

Chanyeol finished his sandwich, balling up the plastic bag he tossed it towards the garbage, watching as it fell to the floor. He reached to pick it up, freezing when he heard a noise from the monitor.  His eyes darted to the screen, which flickered once then twice.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Chanyeol swore, forgetting about the baggy. He wheeled his chair over to the monitor at lightning speed.

The camera was going in and out of focus. Chanyeol felt excitement rise in his chest at the promise of what was to come. He didn’t know what to expect but he wanted it, as wrong as it was.

When the image unblurred it revealed an unfamiliar room. It wasn’t a view of Kyungsoo’s bedroom that greeted Chanyeol, but the sight of a coffee table and sofa. No lights were on, but a window must be nearby judging by the natural light that illuminated the space.

Kyungsoo walked into the frame a moment later. He was wearing a large, baby blue button-down shirt. It was several sizes too large, he was practically drowning in it. His legs were on full display as he walked to the coffee table and sat down, facing the camera.

Chanyeol felt his muscles tense up in anticipation. Kyungsoo looked amazing dressed like that, fabric hanging loosely off his small frame, over his thighs.

“I had big plans for you,” Kyungsoo said, eyes boring holes through the lens.

Chanyeol wetted his lips. He was getting hard from just anticipating what was to come.

“I was going to bring someone home, let them fuck me while you watched,” he said, voice low and sultry.

A stab of jealousy shot through Chanyeol at the suggestion, a feeling that revolted him in many ways. He was in too deep, he knew it.

“But there would be no fun in that,” Kyungsoo said with a smile. “I don’t want another dick in me, only yours.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swore, his dick stirring in his pants.

Kyungsoo’s fingers went to the top button. He made a show of tracing over the plastic before slipping it out of the buttonhole. The fabric moved, tan skin peeking out, contrasting against the blue shirt.

“I wonder…” Kyungsoo husked, fingers toying with the second button. “What you want to do to me? _How you want to fuck me_?”

Chanyeol’s hand went to the button of his dress pants. He undid them, slipping his hand inside his pants. His palm slid against his erection, breath hitching at the brief contact.

On-screen Kyungsoo opened the fabric wider, Chanyeol glimpsing his chest. He moved slowly, methodically, teasing with each movement.

“I know what I want you to do to me,” Kyungsoo rasped, pushing the fabric away from his chest, dark nipples displayed as the shirt slipped around his shoulders.

Chanyeol whined. His boxers were wet with pre-cum. sloppily he pulled his dick out, hand going to sheath the length.

“I want you to bed me over this table and fuck me,” Kyungsoo said softly, far too softly given the erotic words that were slipping from his lips. Another button was undone, the fabric pushed away to reveal his abdomen. “Fuck me through an orgasm and another.”

“I want to, god I fucking want to,” Chanyeol said, gritting his teeth as he pumped his cock.

The last button was undone, the shirt falling open to reveal Kyungsoo’s hard cock, throbbing against his abdomen. Chanyeol sucked in a breath at the sight of Kyungsoo’s thighs, his waist, his hips. He wished he could be there, he could touch, running his hands over every inch of him.

Kyungsoo leaned back, erection on full display. He was beautiful like this, shirt hanging off his shoulders, plush thighs parting. “I hope you still have the remote.”

Chanyeol groaned, reaching for the nearest desk drawer. Of course, he still had it, he didn’t think he could throw it away even if he tried. He pulled out the tiny plastic device, fumbling to wheel closer to the monitor.

“Push the button,” Kyungsoo ordered.

Chanyeol furrowed his brow in confusion but complied. He failed to see what the use was when the toy wasn’t even on screen. He pressed the button twice, gripping the remote in one hand while pumping his cock with the other.

Kyungsoo threw his head back, moaning sinfully. “It’s been in me for hours,” he rasped, fingers gripping the edge of the table as the vibrations ripped through him.

Chanyeol thought he had died and gone to heaven at that moment. The mental image of Kyungsoo, dildo shoved up his ass for hours, was so erotic he had to fight not to come at the very idea of it.

“You must be stretched so wide.” Chanyeol worked himself faster. “You like to be full, don’t you? Stuffed full.”

Kyungsoo moaned wantonly, exposing his neck as his head lulled back. He arched his back, hips rolling seductively.

Chanyeol groaned. He wanted to grip his hips, his waist, and plunge into him at a brutal pace.

Kyungsoo moved towards the edge of the table, scooting while he keened. He turned around with a throaty cry, bending down to give Chanyeol a full view of his ass, toy vibrating inside.

“I’d fuck you so good, fucking ruin you,” Chanyeol hissed. He slowed down his hand, not wanting to come yet, not sure how long he could hold on with the sumptuous view on the monitor in front of him.

Kyungsoo wiggled his ass, the skin jiggling around the toy. “Press it again,” he whined. The coffee table was bearing his weight, ass in the air, body leaned forward. Chanyeol could see his thighs quiver at the stimulation and the awkward angle. He wanted to slap the skin there, to make the spreading pink turn to red.

He settled for pressing the button on the remote twice more, watching as Kyungsoo fell forward with a choked noise. His knees hit the coffee table, head leaning forward until he was kneeling on it.

“I bet you could fuck me harder than this,” he keened, deep voice cracking at the stimulation. “Probably make me come just with your dick.”

“I’d fuck you so hard.” Chanyeol began to pump his length with more hurried thrusts, unable to hold back. His muscles coiled, heat spreading through his body. If he could only be there, Kyungsoo clenching around him, crying out his name while he was fucked senseless. “I’d fuck you until you could only ever come from my cock.”

Kyungsoo moved his hips, clenching around the toy. Chanyeol imagined stuffing it in deeper, pressing it inside of Kyungsoo’s hole while he kneaded his plump ass, rubbing his cock between Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“It’s hitting my prostate,” Kyungsoo gasped. “Turn it higher,” he begged, jutting his ass out.

Chanyeol pressed the button on the remote twice more. Kyungsoo let out a strangled cry.

Chaneyol began to stroke hard and fast, pre-cum easing the slide of his hand against his skin. He could feel his release building in his gut, heat spreading out, muscles clenching.

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot,” he hissed. “Stuffed full, begging.”

“Chanyeol, fuck yes. There,” Kyungsoo cried out like he was being fucked not by a toy but the man on the other side of the monitor.

It was too much for Chanyeol. He jerked his hand down his length hard a few more times before he came with a guttural noise, cum shooting onto his pants and shirt. On-screen Kyungsoo slumped forward, voice cracking as he came with Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

Chanyeol gasped, muscles tightening as he stroked himself lazily through his orgasm, milking his cock. His eyes never left the screen. He watched as Kyungsoo struggled off of the table, pulling the toy out with a filthy squelch. He sat on the floor, looking boneless, chest heaving.

He looked up at the camera, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. He stared for a moment, tilting his head, not saying anything. And Chanyeol hated that in the brief few seconds he was captivated, completely in love with the way Kyungsoo looked, how sated and fucked out he appeared.

Kyungsoo puffed out his cheeks, exhaling. “Thanks,” he muttered, something that Chanyeol hadn’t been expecting. It was disarming, this simple _thanks_ after what they had just done. He didn’t know what to do other than to wheel back a little, unsure of himself.

The monitor went to black a moment later, leaving Chaneyol with dirty pants, a sticky hand, and a hell of a lot of confused emotions.

  


Baekhyun set the beer down on the pink bar napkin. He narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol, hands resting on the bar. “Okay, you look like depressed but not like normal Chanyeol depressed. What happened?”

Chanyeol grabbed the beer and took a swig. “Don’t wanna talk about it”

“My job search is going well. Have a few interviews lined up.” Junmyeon slid over a few stools until he was next to Chanyeol. His bloody mary splashed on the bar, causing Baekhyun to slap at his hand before running to get a rag.

He glanced over, wondering why Junmyeon was still wearing a tie, lose around his neck if he was out of work. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, I mean, they all pay less than my old job and I probably can’t make my rent but yeah, it’s great.” He sipped his half-full bloody mary. He exhaled sharply, a sad, sad sound. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.” He took a swig of beer, anything but fine. He was jacking off in his office, probably in love with a hacker whose joy in life came from torturing him with private shows. A hacker who thought The Wright Way was the funniest show ever created. His boss knew he was jacking it and he had the remote for a dildo in his desk drawer, right next to the candy his mom had sent him for Easter. Shit, his life sucked.

“I updated my retirement portfolio today,” Junmyeon said with a sigh. “It isn’t looking so good. I lost three months. I’m going to have to reassess my risk tolerance if I want to retire when I am sixty, not fifty-nine and nine months.”

“I have to bring extra pairs of pants to work,” Chanyeol said in a sad voice, joining in on the commiseration party.

“My cat won’t even look at me,” Junmyeon added. “I think she knows I’m jobless.”

“I got cum on my desk,” Chanyeol added.

“Okay, okay, okay! You two are freaking weirdos and if you weren’t paying customers I would kick you out on the mean streets, where you both belong.” Baekhyun held his hands up. “Time to blast some Lady Gaga.”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon stared at the bartender in tandem, watching him walk to the jukebox.

“Wait, did you say you got cum on your desk?” Junmyeon blurted out.

Thankfully Lady Gaga cut off any further line of questioning, the music blaring so loudly any further conversation was impossible.

  


 

His problems only got worse (or better, depending on which part of his body was asked). His mind was in turmoil but his dick was happier than it had ever been. Over the next two weeks, Kyungsoo put on a show four more times, playing with the toy, saying the most raunchy, erotic shit while Chanyeol pumped his cock to release.

And then he went back to watching British comedies and perusing Facebook rummage sale groups. He even donated to the Girl Scouts for crying out loud. Chanyeol couldn’t escape Do Kyungsoo, in the office or even at night. He went to bed thinking about him, he even fucking dreamed about him.

Do Kyungsoo was taking over his life, and he couldn’t figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Mostly.

Okay, he had come to the conclusion if he had met Kyungsoo some other way, he wouldn’t think twice about any of it. It was just….he was an FBI Agent surveilling him. This wasn’t supposed to happen. And it bothered him. If they had met at a coffee shop or in college or hell, anywhere, Chanyeol wouldn’t be struggling with everything.

But he was. And it sucked.

  


“You’re being reassigned,” Minseok announced.

Chanyeol blinked at his boss in confusion. He had been summoned to his office a few minutes after he arrived at headquarters. “I’m what?”

“The case against Do Kyungsoo is closed, no further surveillance will be conducted. He doesn’t pose a security risk and we need you elsewhere.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth, ready to protest, but shut it again. His mind raced with excuses, any reason he could possibly have to keep his current assignment.

“I’ll send over details of your next assignment, but I wanted to tell you personally since you’ve worked the case for so long.” Minseok smiled brightly, looking far too satisfied with the entire thing. “We’ve revoked access and shut down the channel, so you will have some downtime this afternoon. File your final reports, we can talk about your new assignment on Monday.”

Chanyeol swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. “T-thanks,” he said meekly, feeling like everything had just been ripped out from under him.

So maybe things could get worse. Now he wouldn’t see Kyungsoo again, and that really hurt more than any inner turmoil bullshit he had been hung up on over the last month.

  
  


The corner bar was more lively than Chanyeol preferred but it was a Friday night, he couldn’t expect the place to belong only to the regulars (and a pouting Junmyeon) when people had off the next day. He trudged inside, not bothering to hide the frown he had been wearing most of the day.

He stopped short when someone stepped into his path, coming a few inches from colliding with him.

Junmyeon turned around, a wide smile on his face. “Chanyeol! Hey, sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Of course, Junmyeon was uncharacteristically happy the one-day Chanyeol felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was practically beaming, eyes bright.

“I want you to meet my boyfriend.” Junmyeon grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and guided him towards the bar. Chanyeol let himself be lead, not possessing the energy to protest.  He locked eyes with Baekhyun, who was standing behind the bar. He flashed a thumbs up when he saw him. Great, even the normally exasperated bartender was high on happiness and acceptance.

“Yixing, this is Chanyeol.” Junmyeon let go of Chanyeol's sleeve in favor of putting his arm around the shoulders of the man in front of him. Chanyeol nodded politely at the stranger. He was...not at all like someone Chanyeol imagined Junmyeon dating. Yixing was wearing a beanie and a ratty t-shirt, had shaggy black hair, a soft expression. It was a stark contrast to Junmyeon’s perpetually formal style and stressed out demeanor.

“Nice to meet you,” Yixing said, a dimple flashing as he smiled up at Chanyeol.

“It’s kind of crazy, right?” Junmyeon leaned in and whispered, nudging Chanyeol in the ribs. “We both found boyfriends at the same time. No more sitting around here sulking together.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “Boyfriend?”

Junmyeon nodded. “Oh crap, I ruined the surprise!” He put his palm to his forehead and sighed. “He told me not to tell you he was here.”

“ _Who_ is here?” Chanyeol asked, eyes scanning the bar. The regulars were there, sitting at the usual table near the entrance. He recognized a few other people who stopped in periodically, nursing drinks near the pool table. The others were all strangers, no one he recognized.

“Your boyfriend,” Junmyeon repeated.

“Chanyeol.” A deep voice, one that Chanyeol had heard make the most delicious of noises. He tensed, turning around slowly to face…

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol said, voice cracking in disbelief.

The man stood in front of him, black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a Ramones t-shirt and jeans, hair messy like he had dragged his hand through it too many times.  The corner of his lips quirked up in an uncharacteristic smile. “Hi.”

And damn if the way Do Kyungsoo said the one, simple word, didn’t make Chanyeol want to fall to his knees. How shy, how unsure he sounded.

“He’s cute,” Junmyeon rambled. “You’re a lucky guy. I mean I’m a lucky guy too. Yixing is incredible. I met him...”

Chanyeol drowned out Junmyeon’s words in favor of staring at Kyungsoo, trying to understand how he came to be standing in the middle of Baekhyun’s bar. Looking up at him. Looking far too beautiful and kind and handsome and fuck, how did he even know…?

“You want to get out of here?” Kyungsoo asked after Junmyeon stopped talking and Chanyeol still hadn’t moved or made a sound.

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol blurted out. He was certain Junmyeon was probably frowning at him, but he didn’t care. Not now. Not when the worst day of his life had just potentially become...the not-worst day of his life.

Kyungsoo headed for the door, Chanyeol trailed after him like a puppy dog. Before he could think it through he was saying, “I live a block from here.”

“Lead the way,” Kyungsoo said over his shoulder and damn, Chanyeol was pretty sure he was now experiencing heart palpitations.

  


The walk to his apartment was a blur. Chanyeol was convinced he probably wore through his gloves wringing his hands nervously as they walked. At one point he almost slipped and fell on a patch of ice, quickly righting himself while hoping Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed how uncoordinated he is.

When Chanyeol put the key in his front door he cleared his throat, hesitating for a moment. He glanced over at Kyungsoo, who stared back, expressionless.

“I’m cold so if you aren’t going to let me in I’m going to go,” he said.

Chanyeol unlocked the door and opened it wide at the threat.

Kyungsoo padded inside, sweeping past him without a backward glance. Chanyeol followed, suddenly feeling like he was the visitor, not the other way around.

Kyungsoo politely toed off his shoes and removed his coat, looking for somewhere to hang it.

“Uh, you can give it to me.” Chanyeol held his arm out, taking the puffy black jacket.

Why was everything suddenly so awkward? They had come with each other’s names on their lips half a dozen times already and yet…okay, so maybe that is why it was so awkward.

Chanyeol opened the hall closet and hung Kyungsoo’s coat up, feeling a strange swell of emotion at the act. Do Kyungsoo was in his apartment. Do Kyungsoo was talking to him. He wasn’t going to lose contact after all.

He turned around, ready to plant a smile on his face and dismiss all of the awkwardness between them with some inane banter about sports or the news or weather or…

Kyungsoo was on him in a second, pressing him back against the wall. Chanyeol collided with a surprised whimper, the only noise he managed to make before Kyungsoo’s lips crashed into his own. He was frozen with shock for a few seconds before he parted his lips, the realization that Kyungsoo was kissing him kicking him into gear.

His hands went to Kyungsoo’s waist, palms splaying out, fitting perfectly. If seeing Kyungsoo on camera was intoxicating, was mesmerizing, touching him, kissing him, _feeling him_ was a thousand times better.

He tasted like peppermint tea and damn did he know how to use his tongue. He licked inside Chanyeol’s mouth, sliding it against Chanyeol’s tongue, lips pressing hard, insistent and needy.

If Chanyeol thought he was the only one with pent-up frustration he was wrong. It was a struggle as they tried to move without breaking their kiss, staggering down the hall, into the apartment, hands tugging at clothing.

Kyungsoo broke away first, breathing heavy he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. His hands went to his jean zipper next, face flushed.

Chanyeol watched, swallowing hard. He was so fucking hot, so…

“Take your clothes off,” Kyungsoo ordered, trying to wrench Chanyeol from his Kyungsoo-induced stupor.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled. He tore at his dress shirt, a button popping off. Next was his dress pants. He slid them over his hips, shimmying them to the floor while trying to remove his socks with his toes (and nearly falling in the process). He managed to get undressed faster than he ever remembered doing so. And then the awkwardness was back.

He held his hands over his hardening dick, blinking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, who was in his apartment…naked. Cock hard. Lips swollen from their bruising kiss. Beautiful. Erotic. _Real._

Fucking hell.

“You’re cute when you’re shy,” Kyungsoo said quietly, smirking.

“I’m–I’m not shy,” Chanyeol protested, looking away. What happened to fucking Kyungsoo into oblivion?

“Sit on the couch.” Kyungsoo gestured towards the sofa.

Chanyeol swallowed, looked away, heat creeping into his cheeks. He stalked over to the sofa, settling in. The fake leather was cool on his skin. He let his arms fall to his sides, dick hard and wanting. He looked to Kyungsoo, who approached slowly.

“You know, I wondered if you’d even talk to me when you met me in person.” The seductive-Kyungsoo voice was back, and it went straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

He was methodical, approaching Chanyeol, hips swaying slightly before he leaned down in front of him, stopping when they were eye to eye. “I’m glad you’re not a coward, Park.”

Chanyeol chased his lips this time, not satisfied until he had his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, their teeth clashing together before he slid his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo reacted by moaning into the kiss, moving forward. The thighs that had given Chanyeol more than one wet dream were suddenly straddling him, Kyungsoo’s hands going to Chanyeol’s shoulders, pressing him into the sofa as he climbed onto his lap.

Their erections brushed together, Chanyeol breaking the kiss, breath hitching.

Kyungsoo’s breath tickled his mouth, his lips. His fingers pressed into Chanyeol’s shoulders as he swiveled his hips. “I want you to fuck me,” he husked.

Chanyeol had never wanted something, _someone,_ so badly in his life. His hands went to Kyungsoo’s waist. He squeezed, smoothing his palms down, over his hips, to his ass. How he had dreamed of doing this.

Kyungsoo pressed his forehead to Chanyeol’s, grip still tight on his shoulders. “You want to touch me?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol kneaded the flesh, testing out a small smack of his palm on Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Bend me over, Chanyeol. Make me come,” Kyungsoo rasped, grinding his hips down.

Chanyeol keened, lips going to Kyungsoo’s neck. He sucked, teeth dragging on skin while he continued to knead Kyungsoo’s ass, slapping his palm down lightly before smoothing his hand over the skin. Kyungsoo was warm, soft, and erotic as hell.

“I want to feel your cock in me,” he whispered, hands running over Chanyeol’s shoulders, smoothing over his neck. “Fill me up.”

Chanyeol whimpered, mind racing, heart thundering in his chest. He wanted to bend Kyungsoo over then and there, to fuck him. Lube. Fuck, he didn’t have lube.

Kyungsoo sensed the sudden hesitation in him. “What?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat, hands never leaving Kyungsoo’s ass. “I don’t, I...don’t have–“

“I figured as much.”

Kyungsoo climbed off him a second later, leaving Chanyeol to grab after him and slump back into the sofa with a frown on his face. Kyungsoo, in all of his naked glory, stalked back to the hall before returning with a small bottle. He held it up, shaking it in his hand. “You can thank me later.”

Chanyeol would do more than thank him. He would build a fucking shrine to him if he could. He moved forward, hand out to take the lube.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No. Sit back.”

Chanyeol swallowed, doing as he was told. Kyungsoo smirked, moving onto the floor. He uncapped the lubricant, squirting it on his fingers.

“I can–“

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo reprimanded him.

Chanyeol leaned back into the sofa, watching as Kyungsoo spread his plush thighs wide. He made a show of circling his rim with his lubed fingers, eyes locked on Chanyeol the entire time.

Seeing Kyungsoo stretch himself on camera was one thing but in person…Chanyeol bit back a moan at the sight of Kyungsoo’s puckered hole, his fingers teasing, pressing inside slowly. The blush that spread on his tanned skin was prominent. Chanyeol wanted to reach out and run his fingers over the flushed skin, but he held back.

He watched Kyungsoo work himself open, fingers spreading and thrusting as he threw his head back. Eyes half-lidded, he locked eyes with Chanyeol. “You can touch yourself.”

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. No, not now, not when the prize was in front of him. He waited, watching, his excitement building. When Kyungsoo went up to three fingers, pulling them out lazily, Chanyeol decided he had enough.

He moved, standing up and approaching. Kyungsoo smiled up at him, removing his fingers he relaxed back on the carpet, thighs parted wide.

“What are you waiting for?” he rasped, which was as much invitation as Chanyeol needed.

But he didn’t want him like this, not after the weeks of teasing of one-sided scenarios, questions answered in isolation. He kneeled on the floor, flashing his own smirk. “Bend over,” he instructed.

Kyungsoo didn’t argue. He moved, crawling towards the coffee table, knees sliding on the carpet. He brushed past Chanyeol, skin sliding against skin as their arms met for the briefest of seconds. And then he was bending over the table, ass on full display.

Chanyeol moaned, not caring how wanton and needy it was. He reached for the bottle of lubricant, hesitating for a moment, holding the small bottle in his hand.

“Are we…should we–“

“I’m clean.” Kyungsoo anticipated his concern. “And so are you, you were tested a few months back.”

Chanyeol’s mouth went open, questions racing through his mind. Did Kyungsoo see his fucking medical records?!

And then he was shaking his ass again, peering over his shoulder. “If you want to go buy condoms, be my guest.”

Chanyeol wasn’t going anywhere. He uncapped the bottle without another word, squirting the cool liquid onto his hand before running it down the length of his dick.

He lined himself up, breath hitching at the reality of what he was about to do. He teased Kyungsoo’s hole with the head of his cock, pre-cum mixing with lube. His eyes fixated on where they would soon be joined, warmth spreading through him as he realized what he was about to do.

“Come on, Chanyeol, don’t keep me waiting,” Kyungsoo rasped, rolling his hips.

Chanyeol didn’t stand a chance. He fed his cock in slowly, hands going to Kyungsoo’s hips as he slid inside. Kyungsoo was impossibly tight, closing around his cock.

Chanyeol threw his head back, stuttering out a breath as Kyungsoo swallowed him.

Kyungsoo arched his back, pressing his ass towards Chanyeol. “Move.”

It was an order Chanyeol wasn’t going to disobey. He thrust in, hips snapping, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s hips. When Kyungsoo didn’t tell him to stop, didn’t make a sound of pain or discomfort, he pushed in harder, deeper. He grew brave.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long,” he husked, thrusting in hard. “Make you come on my dick.”

Kyungsoo clawed at the coffee table, nails digging into the imitation wood.

Chanyeol gripped his hips, slamming in hard and fast. The sound of skin on skin reverberated, an erotic noise that only heightened the reality of what they were doing.

“You’re big, feel so good,” Kyungsoo rasped. “Fuck me hard.”

Chanyeol buried himself balls deep, rocking into Kyungsoo’s heat until the smaller man arched his back.

And then it hit him. He wanted to see his face. He wanted to see Kyungsoo’s face as he came, as he begged and whined, as the flush spread across his beautiful tanned skin.

Chanyeol pulled out without warning, Kyungsoo clenching around air and letting out a whimper.

“Lay down,” Chanyeol said gruffly, rocking back on his legs.

Kyungsoo looked over at him, face flushed, eyes half-lidded. He moved, lying on the carpeting, spreading his legs. Chanyeol fit himself in between, hand going to grip the plush thighs he had dreamed about.

He pressed in, burying himself before pulling out and thrusting in hard.

Kyungsoo threw his head back, biting his bottom lips. Sweat rolled down his brow, breathy moans escaped his lips.

“So fucking tight, so beautiful,” Chanyeol keened. He gripped Kyungsoo’s thighs tightly, testing he pressed them forward.

Kyungsoo cried out, the angle changed, Chanyeol driving into his prostate at a brutal pace.

“There? You like it?”

“Fuck yes, Fuck me, fill me,” Kyungsoo arched his back, gasping as Chanyeol continued to drive into him.

The overwhelming burn spread out from Chanyeol’s abdomen, muscles contracting. He was close, so close. And then Kyungsoo was clenching on his cock, gasping as his cock twitched and spilled onto his stomach.

It was the most erotic thing Chanyeol had ever seen, ever felt. He thrust in hard, Kyungsoo shivering, overstimulated, fucked out. And then he was coming, spilling his cum into Kyungsoo with a strangled moan.

He rocked into Kyungsoo, spilling his seed as he groaned, head falling forward. He let his arms relax, half of his weight resting on the man under him. Kyungsoo let out a few shaky breaths, as wrecked, as ruined, as Chanyeol.

And then his stupidity got the better of him. He spoke without considering, without thinking it through, being honest with what popped into his head.

“I want to take you on a date,” Chanyeol rasped.

“Are you seriously saying this right now?” Kyungsoo stared up at him in disbelief, hands going to lazily stroke Chanyeol’s biceps.

Chanyeol nodded, breathing still irregular. “Yeah.”

“Yes, but we split the bill,” Kyungsoo answered in a hurry. “Now get off of me, you’re heavy and I think I have carpet burn.”

Chanyeol had never been so happy to roll off of someone in his life. Wait, that sounded wrong...but hell, everything with Kyungsoo sounded wrong. It was something he couldn't help, something he probably had to get used to.

He fell onto his back, panting, sated, boneless. They sat in silence for a moment, neither speaking. Chanyeol grabbed for a blanket he had on the nearest armchair, throwing it over them without a word.

“You seriously don't remember me?” Kyungsoo suddenly said.

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol sat up, brow furrowing.

Kyungsoo looked at him, the picture of innocence.

“From a few years back,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. “We met at the Star Wars Galaxies shutdown party. You gave me your giant dick shaped ship and proposed marriage when I helped you figure out how to hack into blockbuster’s base code and erase your fine and the gay porn you rented. You even sent me a picture and professed your undying love for me.”

Chanyeol's eyes widened, a memory flooding back. “You’re Ewoking-about-willis_93?!”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah. And you’re ChanyeolPark1992. You aren’t very good at hiding your identity, I have no idea how they let you become an FBI agent.”

Chanyeol's jaw went slack as he stared at Kyungsoo, bewildered by the sudden realization they had met before. Years before, when Chanyeol was sitting in his parent’s basement gaming and trying to avoid being kicked out in the months between high school and agreeing to go to college.  

“I tried to figure that code out for months,” Chanyeol said quietly, in awe, even if his skills had far surpassed his youthful misstep of years ago. “That was you?”

Kyungsoo nodded. He burrowed deeper into the blanket, throwing his leg over the soft, white fabric. “Yeah. It was no big deal.”

“No big deal?!” Chanyeol reached for the comforter, grabbing it and tugging. Kyungsoo held onto the blanket with an iron grip, fighting to keep it over his body.

A tug of war ensued, Chanyeol grunting while he tried to rip the comforter off of no-big-deal-lying-recipient-of-his-penis-deathstar-Kyungsoo.

Finally, he gave up, flopping onto the floor next to Kyungsoo, arms going around the smaller man. He pulled him into a hug, Kyungsoo playfully struggling, putting no real effort into getting away.

“No big deal, huh?”

Kyungsoo relaxed, letting his head rest on Chanyeol's shoulder. “Yep, no big deal.”

Oh right, the important question. “How did you know I was assigned to you?”

“You didn’t cover your tracks well enough. I know your employee ID number.”

Chanyeol raised his head, giving Kyungsoo an alarmed look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t share it. I’m not interested in taking down the FBI or ruining your career as hard as that may be to believe. I just happen to know my way around networks, and might have remembered being proposed to via a penis shaped deathstar. You know, once I knew you guys were watching me and I figured out who was assigned…well, it was kind of a given that I hit you up.”

“You’re evil,” Chanyeol said.

“Guilty as charged.”

Chanyeol let his head fall back onto the bed. “So what are you interested in?” he asked after a stretch of silence.

“Dating you,” Kyungsoo said without missing a beat. “And gardening. Volunteer work, animals, I like birdwatching too. And you know what, British comedies are the best, we should watch them sometime…”

Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling, a feeling of...dare he say, happiness, washing over him. He let Kyungsoo ramble on, half listening, half thanking his luck that he had been assigned to a certain case a few months back.

Sure, he had no idea what the future would hold, where Kyungsoo would fall in it. But they had met, and they were both interested.  And that was more of a future than he could have hoped for months ago. He was happy, dammit…and seriously, though, a penis-shaped death star? He really had to work on his wooing tactics.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos gahhh. Thanks for reading! Meet you in hell!!!


End file.
